Satellite communications is a communication medium with a significant numbers of users. For example, broadcast networks use satellite communication technologies to broadcast their programs, such as television shows. Journalists and news programs also use satellite communication technologies to distribute programs. Satellite communication technologies are used by corporations to connect offices together. Moreover, the wireless nature of satellite communication technology makes it desirable for communication with oceangoing and remotely disposed locations, such as oilrigs, indigenous communities, seafaring vessels and the like. As such, robust and reliable satellite communication proves essential to both business interests and to health and humanitarian concerns. Because such communications are increasingly critical to myriad users, there is a need for a mechanism whereby users may check and monitor the condition of signals emanating from satellites and in different satellite spectrums.
Previous efforts to address these considerations include acquisition of costly and complex antenna and spectrum analysis equipment. For users with multiple satellite downlinks to monitor, the scaling cost of acquiring multiple antennas and/or movable antenna become significant. Moreover, mechanisms for reporting data from the spectrum analysis equipment to stakeholders, such as decision makers, proves difficult, such as requiring a remote field technician to capture and manually transmit photographs of spectrum analyzer screens.